1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to eliminate or save manpower in a manufacturing process or a transfer process by allowing a robot to carry out various works which have relied upon the manpower.
For example, in a manufacturing site for a machine product such as an industrial robot, in many cases, an integrated transfer line may not be provided due to the layout of a factory, and a transfer work is required for transferring a workpiece from a previous process to a next process.
In order to automate the work, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-035397 suggests a robot that picks and transfers a workpiece or the like.